Alternatives
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: After falling into rip in space, the boys find themselves in a number of different universes! Alternate versions of the knights arrive in each universe, like...oh, i dunno, a werecat, winged duo, one wolf, one dragon, GIRL KNIGHTS? Oh it's getting real! Crossover with the canon Knight's and my other TK fanfictions. Rated t for violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**_GUREN'S POV_**

I ducked as one of Granox's gunshots went over his head. I was on Quarton, and the corrupted had new laser guns! HOW PERFECT! I held my sword up, deflecting one of his shots right back to his chest, knocking him back into several other Corrupts.

"RETREAT!" Granox called as his soldiers ran off. Serves them right! Now only Granox was left.

"What are you doing scrap heap?" Sneered Ceylan.

"YEAH. WE BEAT YOU. WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" shouted Toxsa. Chooki and Gen nodded their heads in agreement behind him.

Granox laughed and yelled at the top of his lungs. "CALL FORTH THE RiP STALLION!" The rip what now?

We backed up as we saw something large charging up to us. It was like the War Stallion to me, but it had a large, spear-loaded cannon on its back, and it had six large tentacles on its back. Creepy. Also very messed up. On ALL kinds of levels.

"What the heck?" Gen yelled as the horse ran into him. He was knocked to the ground, the wind being knocked out of him, unable to move as the bot wrapped one of its tentacles around Gen. I watched as the stallion shot a spear into the air, and I watched as a rip formed in the sky, with a seemingly endless abyss on the other side. And, against Gen's fighting, the horse threw him inside.

Ceylan raised his bow and began charging at the horse, but it just grabbed him and threw him in too.

I yelled and threw my sword at the beast severing one of its tentacles. Score!

…

Oh no.

I felt the tentacles wrap around me, and Toxsa and Chooki ran up, jumping onto the horse. The horse dropped me hard onto the ground and bucked the green and yellow knights into the rip. The horse ran back to Granox, satisfied with what it had done.

I only then noticed that the rip was slowly reforming, with my friends on the other side. I turned to Granox. "WHERE DID THEY GO?!"

Granox laughed loudly. "They're in a different dimension! AND THEY'LL NEVER BE BACK!"

I looked back at the hole. Never be back? That's when I made one of the stupidest decisions of my life. I jumped into the rip.

* * *

**_Ceylan's Pov_**

I was falling out of the sky. REALLY FAST. I saw the others falling next to me, but I too was busy screaming to talk at that moment. That's when I saw a yellow figure fly past me and grab the collars of Gen, Toxsa, and Chooki.

I closed my eyes as I felt myself being grabbed as well.

"Oh my god. Ceylan look up." I heard Guren say next to me. Good. He was safe. But who grabbed me?

That's when I heard a very familiar voice. "Who are you, and why do look like me?"

I opened my eyes to see that the one who rescued me was… myself. My mouth was agape as Cey- uhmrm. I landed on a nearby rooftop, and only then did I see that the other figure was… Chooki? WHAT IS IT WIT ALL DA INCEPTION LEVEL STUFF GOING ON ERE'!

Toxsa, Guren, Gen, and OUR Chooki, were busy looking at something behind the other me. That's when I noticed the wings. "What the hell?!" I had wings! Well… other me had wings… but that's still technically me right? The wings were that of a large hawk's, and that's when Chooki gasped as well, and I saw that other Chooki had a pair of… DRAGON WINGS?

Other me repeated the question, and I just stuttered. I thought I heard Granox say something before I landed here, but I didn't believe it. But with other me and Chooki with wings, it was undeniable.

"We're in an alternate dimension."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: TIS' DONE! This story will be a crossover with the canon Tenkai Knight universe, and my fanfictions. My stories will be featured will be Brothers of a Feather, Moon Fawn Stone and Claws (it's back!),Eclipse, possibly Wolf and Dragon, possibly Kingdom of the Four Mages if I make enough progress with it, Hearts of Worlds, and I will include a gender-swap universe. ROCK ON!**


	2. Chapter 1

Brothers of a Feather: Part One

_BoaF Chooki's POV_

"We're in an alternate dimension."

Ceylan scoffed as his wings folded behind him. "Alternate dimension? Yeah right!"

"It's true!"

I kept looking at Ceylan and his lookalike. They just looked so identical, only the other didn't have the wings of course. But it would make sense if they were…

* * *

_5 minutes ago_

_I flew behind Ceylan as we headed for Benham Tower. Gen was going to meet us there, as he said he had something to show us. "It feels so GOOD flying around during the day!" I yelled as I preformed a few flips in the sky. Ceylan just sighed and flew ahead of me. _

_"__Hey! So this is a race now eh?" _

_Ceylan turned, smirking. "I guess it is!"_

_I smiled and flew after him. We had flown for a few minutes when we felt a sudden draft of air behind us. I turned to see a huge purple rift in the sky. _

_"__Gah! Ceylan!"_

_Ceylan turned and gasped as well. "What is that?"_

_"__I dunno, but look there!"_

_I pointed as five figures fell out of the rift, two of them looked just like us! The others looked like Guren, Toxsa, and Gen! _

_"__We have to get them!"_

* * *

The Guren lookalike raised his hands in defense. "NO! We really are from another dimension! Granox had some new beast, it opened that rift and dropped us here!"

I had dozens of thoughts running through my head. The main one was doubting that what these guys are saying is true. I believe it for the most part, but just to be sure…

I stepped between the two Ceylans, clearing my voice to get the others attention. "Fine, if you guys aren't lying, then tell us something only you guys would know!"

"I didn't think I could be the leader of the knights, still don't think I am!" Okay, so Guren was real…

"I used cheat codes to beat the last level of Doomsploder III." Said the Toxsa with a whimper in his voice. The other me facepalmed. They were real.

"Their real. Don't even have to ask the others." I said. I looked to my Ceylan, who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What?! You seriously believe them? Why?"

"Why not?"

Gen just scoffed and looked away. "You guys are definitely Ceylan and Chooki."

Other me just looked between us, a look of confusion on his face. "I don't remember being this goofy though." I just crossed my arms.

"Things change."

"How did you get the…"

"Wings? Long story."

"Can I… ya know…" the other me's face went completely red and he motioned to my wings.

"Go ahead."

Chooki-, geez. It is really weird saying that. Ahem. Chooki went behind me to inspect my wings, and when other Ceylan asked if he could see my Ceylan's wings, he quickly replied no.

I shuddered as I felt Chooki's hand run against my wingtips, and I instinctively opened them quickly, and with no warning, whacked other me right in the face.

"OW!"

"Sorry!"

"It's fine." Chooki muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Very impressive reflexes."

The two Ceylans face palmed. They both spoke simultaneously… "Yep. Definitely Chooki." Surprised, they both looked at each other, and I thought I even saw a spark between their glares… weird. "Hey! Stop talking at the same time as me! HEY! I said to quit it!"

As the continued to argue, I sighed and went to fly around for a bit… this stuff is really tiring…

* * *

Benham City can be very beautiful at night, with the lights of the tall buildings like nearby stars, and random rifts in alleyways…

Wait. What?!

I stopped in midair when I saw Granox exit the rift with some kind of gross octopus, horse…thingy. Not knowing what to do, I went with my instincts. I flew toward them, tucking my wings against my sides. I dove straight into the surprised Granox and pinned him against the wall. "Granox…. What are you up to this time?"

Granox flinched and grinned slyly back. Before I could react, I felt something wrap around my waist and fling me into the wall. I turned to see the horse, its tentacles flying around wildly. It reached for me again but I dodged and flew upwards.

I dove for Granox, but the horse once again grabbed me and flung me into a nearby dumpster. Ouch. Also gross. I felt Granox pin me onto the ground, one arm holding my arm, the other one of my wings.

"Heh. Villius warned me that you would be stronger here… no matter, still weak enough to be crushed!"

What!? They are from another dimension! I didn't get a chance to react when I felt Granox grab my wings with both hands. He quickly and forcefully pulled his arms apart and I felt the cracking of my wing as he snapped the bone. I gritted my teeth, feeling the tears running down my face.

"Oh? Does that hurt Lydendor?" I screamed as he pushed on my wing heavily, and I felt fresh pain run through my body.

"Hah! Nighty-night Lydendor…" I felt something blunt whack the side of my head as I was knocked out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Shadarus: Dun.**

**Aurorus: Dun.**

**Me: DUN! Looks like the two Ceylans are still fighting…**

**Roxas: Is Winged Ceylan pulling out fireworks?**

**Blaze: And Ceylan's pulling out a flamethrower…**

***insert expensive looking explosion here***


	3. Chapter 2

Brothers of a Feather: Part Two

_Guren's POV_

I sat watching the two Ceylan's, they had stopped fighting, but they still glared at each other suspiciously. I watched my Ceylan get up and walk to Toxsa and Gen who were talking quietly. I huffed and went over to the OTHER Ceylan, who also eyed me suspiciously. "Hey Ceylan… uhmm….. Chooki has been gone for a while now huh?"

What I said was true… it has been a few hours, and in that time, winged Ceylan reluctantly told us how they got their wings. "Yeah. It has." Ceylan replied. I could tell he was trying to hide his worry, but he wasn't doing such a good job. "I'm thinking about going after him, but I'm not sure if I should."

"Why not?"

"Villius has been very…. Hidden lately."

"What does that mean?"

"He hasn't been attacking lately…" Ceylan muttered as he flexed his wings, a feeling of discomfort washing over Guren.

"Not even his soldiers?"

"No… none at all."

Guren thought for a moment as a feeling of sleepiness overcome him. _What are you planning Villius…_

* * *

"Granox…" Said a gruff voice over Granox's communicator. "Have you captured Tributon of this dimension yet?"

Granox turned to his prisoner, Chooki still knocked out, body and wings bound in rope. "No… and I haven't heard of him yet Villius but-"

"Listen you bucket of bolts," yelled the holographic image of Villius, "I may not be the warlord of your home dimension, but you will still will call me 'Lord Villius'! What were you saying again?"

" I was saying _'Lord'_ Villius, I didn't catch Tributon, but I caught something just as good." Granox tilted his camera to the still form of Chooki, Villius smiled contently."

"Huh. Impressive. From what I know of my Granox, I wouldn't of thought you had it in you!"

Granox smiled at this. He now spoke with a bit more pep in his voice. "Shall I put it on sir?"

"Yes… the Black Pendant will do us good on him as well."

"Will do Vil-"

"What was that?"

"I mean- Will do _'Lord'_ Villius!"

"Hmph. See that the Tenkai Knights, from both of our dimensions, are destroyed!"

Granox hung up and pulled out a small pendant from his pocket, holding it up for a better view of it. Its metal string held a large black gem, which had an internal glow coming from inside. It was told that whomever places this pendant on someone has complete control on that person. He smilied slyly as he slipped it over the unconscious Chooki's neck. "Time to wake up Lydendor…."

* * *

I woke up when I felt someone nudging my side. I saw Toxsa wave to me as I pushed him away. "Five more minutes…"

"Guren, you've been asleep all day." With this I shot up.

"All day?!" I gasped. I turned to see the sun setting out in the distance. I looked around, only to see the other Ceylan, my Chooki, and of course Toxsa. "Where is everyone else?"

Chooki was the one to reply this time. "Gen and Ceylan went out to look for other me."

"He hasn't come back yet?"

Ceylan shook his head, his wings tucked neatly behind him. Just then, I felt something whiz by me, crashing heavily onto the roof, a boulder? I turned to see Granox, which I could tell was ours because of the RiP Stallion next to him (even grosser in person). Granox smiled as he charged at me. A blaster to his side. I saw something blue whiz by me as Ceylan crashed into Granox, knocking him over and stealing his blaster.

The RiP Stallion whinnied angrily and it tried to charge for Ceylan, but Toxsa and Chooki threw the boulder underneath its hooves and it fell, Chooki, Toxsa, and I high-fiving. Our attention changed back to Ceylan, whose wings were spread wide as he pointed the blaster at Granox's chest. Just as he pulled the trigger, something sprung from the air and kicked Ceylan hard in the chest. The force of the kick lauched Ceylan right into the three of us.

Granox yelled as his helper opened his wings in a defensive position (a scorch where Ceylan's blaster had hit him) for Granox. "Meet my new soldier!" We gasped as we realized who the new 'soldier' was.

It was Chooki, his dragon wings spread wide, ready to fight anyone his new leader commanded.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me; CLIFFHANGER! I updated this quicker than usual, mainly because I already knew exactly where this was headin'! Rock on, and see ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

Brothers of a Feather: Finale

_BoaF Ceylan's POV_

"What!?" I yelled as 'my' Chooki sneered at me.

"Good job soldier." Granox said, a sly grin on his face. "RiP Stallion! Get back to the portal, keep it open!" The stallion whinnied and jumped off the building and into the alley making its way to the portal.

"Guys!" Guren yelled to the other Chooki and Toxsa. "Go after it!" The two boys nodded and ran after the stallion, leaving only me and Guren to fight my Chooki and Granox.

"Chooki! Why are you doing this!" I yelled as Chooki ran at me, throwing a punch at me, I dodged and elbowed his chest, leaving the dragon-winged blonde reeling.

"Ceylan! Around his neck!" Guren yelled pointing to the large black gem hanging around Chooki's neck. My eyebrows raised as the necklace glowed a deep purple, and so did Chooki's eyes.

Granox laughed as he explained. "That's the Black Pendant! It can control anyone who wears it, and since I put it on him, he is completely under my control!" So he's controlling my friend? Oh… this guy is seriously _TICKING ME OFF_. Angry, I ran at Granox, my wings stretched wide behind me. I was about to tackle him when, instead, Chooki barreled into me, knocking both of us to the ground.

I pushed him off of me, and that's when I noticed the weird angle of his wings. He broke them, that darn Granox… I'm gonna kill him for hurting my friend! Chooki growled as he steadied himself, glowing eyes narrowed. Guren yelled to me as he dodged Granox's punches, pointing to the necklace. "If the necklace is what's controlling him! Just take it off of him!" I thought about it for a second. Wasn't a bad idea…

Deciding to go through with his plan, I ran and grabbed the stone around Chooki's neck, and seeing that his wings were broken, and the cord on the necklace was thin and delicate, and began to fly upward, the cord pulling on his neck. Chooki growled as he pulled on the cord trying to pull me down. "What are you doing!" Granox yelled as he tried to grab Guren. Granox manage to catch Guren's arm, and the red-head struggled to get out. _Crap…_ I thought as Chooki began to pull me down. That's when someone rammed into Granox, loosening his grip of Guren's arm. I recognized the other version of Gen. The other version of me ran up to us trying to figure out what to do.

"That necklace is making Chooki obey Granox! You need to cut the cord!" I yelled as I struggled to keep hold of the necklace. Chooki finally had it, and grabbed my arm, pulling me down. He grabbed my wings and jumped off the edge of the building, dragging me down with him. I heard the other me yell as we fell. Chooki turned so I would be the one hitting the ground first. I tried to open my wings, but it was too late, and I slammed into ground of the alleyway, Chooki falling next to me. I winced as I felt my arm crack from the fall, and I was glad that the building wasn't too high up. Chooki laughed as I lay there defenseless. The others started to climb down the building after us. Granox laughed as he watched the other scramble after me. Chooki grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me up. Kay then…. Apparently the necklace makes him stronger too…

Then, the RiP Stallion ran into the alleyway, Toxsa and the other Chooki ran in quickly after. "Hah! The horse couldn't keep the portal open!" Toxsa laughed before he saw the situation I was in. They panicked as Granox jumped down next to the stallion, frowning. I looked behind Chooki to see Gen sneaking behind him, a pocketknife in his hand as he reached for the necklace.

"Soldier! Look out!" Granox yelled, but it was too late, and Gen cut the cord. Chooki dropped me as he collapsed, the necklace rolling away. I gasped as I fell, relieved that my friend was free. Guren ran to grab the necklace, but Granox beat him to it, and he wrapped his arm around him, trapping Guren. "Open the portal!" Granox yelled as the RiP Stallion shot its spear and opened a big rift in the alley. Granox and the RiP Stallion jumped inside of it, dragging Guren with him.

* * *

_Ceylan's POV_

"Guren!" I yelled as I finally made it to the ground. I ran over to the portal, where the others were already waiting for me, as the portal started to close. We were about to jump in when the alternate me grabbed my shoulder.

"I wanted to thank you guys," he said, his broken arm limp at his side. "for saving Chooki from being a mindless soldier for Villius. Chooki will be fine, his broken wings will mend eventually. Good luck stopping Granox." The other me smiled when we nodded our heads.

"You guys ready?" Gen asked as we prepared to jump in the portal. We nodded and we jumped inside as the portal closed behind us.

Villius growled as he received the news from one of his alternate from one of the different universes, and it wasn't good news. "Why am I not surprised that Granox failed again. He better not fail this time…"

Another Villius appeared on the warlord's screen, a bit of hopefulness in his voice. "What luck for us," he began, "your Granox ran right into our Tributon as soon as he came out of the portal! He already placed the pendant on him, and he's under our control!"

"Tributon? Wouldn't it be better on Bravenwolf? He wasn't 'available' in the last universe, but there's no excuse this time!"

"Trust me… the Tributon in this universe is much more powerful…"

* * *

I let out a small 'oof' as I fell to the ground, the others landing next to me. I looked up and recognized the harbor of Benham City. "Guys, we're in the harbor." I said as we stood up, looking for any sign of Granox or other version's of us.

"Guys! Over there!" Toxsa said, pointing to a storage building not too far away. We looked just in time to see the RiP Stallion walking inside. We nodded to each to each other and we went to investigate.

* * *

"Guys, you may want to come and look at this." I said.

"What is it Cey- Whoa."

I had found a pair of large metal crates thrown against the wall of the dark, and claw marks in the hard stone ground, which had to be made by a large set of sharp claws. I gulped, what could have made that? A monster? We heard a loud growling behind us. We all shot upright as we turned, seeing a pair of bright green eyes in the darkness. We cowered as the creature walked out into the light.

It was an oversized tiger-like cat, with bright blue fur with black tiger stripes. It was standing on all fours, about the same size as us, but it rose to its hind legs, easily about twice as tall as any one of us with ease. It raised its paws, showing them the long claws, its tail swishing behind it. Its eyes narrowed as it raised its head let out a deafening howl-like roar from its long muzzle, showing its long white fangs. Then, we noticed the Black Pendant hanging tightly from its neck, along with a pair of green and black goggles.

We were _SO _dead.

"Is it a w-werewolf?" Chooki said in his squeaky voice.

"No," Toxsa said as we backed away from the creature. ",from the games I've played I think it's a werecat…"

"What?!" Gen yelled as the creature eyed us . "But Granox put the pendant on it! That's means the werecat is one of us!"

"Well…." Chooki said, eyeing me. "It has blue fur, and goggles…"

The others looked at me, eyes wide. It took me a second to realize what Chooki was hinting at, but when I did, my eyes widened as well and my jaw dropped.

_Oh god…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Yay! The 'Brothers of a Feather' arc is finished…**

**Shadarus: *sitting on top of the RiP Stallion* … and it's time to begin the 'Eclipse' arc!**

**Neku: *shudders* That octi-horse is so flippin' creepy Harmonic…**

**Me: What? He's not that bad!**

**Shadarus: He's adorable!**

**Roxas: That's because there's something wrong with you Shadarus…**

**Me: *sigh* After this arc, for anyone who's wondering, it will either be 'Moon, Fawn, Stone, and Claws', or my new Tenkai Knights fanfiction 'Ghost Stories'. This arc will be 3-4 chapters, so it will take a bit! Please review, and Rock on!**


	5. Chapter 4

Eclipse: Part One:

_Toxsa's POV_

The werecat growled at the four of us as we backed away. _That over-grown cat is this universe's version of Ceylan?!_ I thought.

"Guys," Gen whispered. "We should split up, so he can only chase one of us… and the person who he follows can try and find another one of us to help get the necklace."

"Okay, first of all," I whispered, nervousness in my voice. "I think the werecat can easily catch up to us, and that person would get an instant 'Game Over'. I don't think it's such a good idea…"

"Well… at least it's better than the possibility of us all getting hurt." Ugh. This is one of those times when I wished that Gen wasn't so great at making plans.

I guess that werecat was tired of us to 'unpause the game', and ran at us, roaring. "Gen's plan it is then!" Ceylan yelled as we separated and ran off into the rows of stacked metal crates. I ran with my heart pounding in my chest. I heard a loud scraping behind me, and I looked over my shoulder to see the werecat Ceylan right behind me, his claws scraping on the ground.

_Of course he would go after me! They always go after Player One!_ I thought as I called for any of my friends. "Guys! Anyone? The freaking boss came after me!"

After a few seconds, I heard Chooki call back, but he seemed to be a bit distant, but still, if he was the only one to hear me… "Toxsa! I'm coming!"

_Urgh… Chooki won't be here for a minute or so… no way I can run that long…_ I gulped, and turned to face Were-Ceylan, whose green eyes narrowed as he jumped at me, claws outstretched. I quickly dodged out of the way, running behind it. The werecat thudded to the ground, and I jumped on its back, and mind you, I really should have thought it through.

Were-Ceylan roared as it tried to get me off. I held on tightly to the necklace as I tried to wrap my arm around his neck for balance. I yelled as I felt the werecat bite down on my wrist. I bit on my lip as I tried my best to ignore the pain in my wrist, pulling on the necklace. The werecat released my wrist as it realized what I was doing, but it was too late, as I grabbed the cord with my free hand and fell back as it snapped. Were-Ceylan fainted as the necklace snapped.

I stood, picking the Black Pendant from the ground. The stone had stopped glowing, and I smiled as I took one last look at the werecat before walking off to find my friends.

* * *

"Hey, I defeated the boss!"

Chooki turned as I tapped his shoulder, and I held up the necklace triumphantly. "Whoa! You got it off? I was trying to find you, but I couldn't… oh never mind. Good one Tox." We high-fived as Gen and Ceylan came running, both of them out of breath.

"We heard you guys over here, and came as fast as we could." Gen huffed, his eyes trailing to the pendant. "Whoa! You guys got the pendant! You guys must have dealt with 'him' then huh?" Gen said as he pointed to Ceylan, who pretended to look like that offended him.

I rolled my eyes. "Actually, I got it. Chooki here didn't get there fast enough." Chooki face-palmed as Ceylan gasped.

"Whoa, so you did it all yourself? Cool."

We sat and talked for a bit, before Ceylan shot up. "Wait! We forgot about Guren! Granox still has him!"

We looked at each other worriedly. I completely forgot! Looks like the prince is in another castle… "We need to find him!"

"We should wait it out. Granox doesn't have the pendant, so he can't control Guren. We don't know where they are anyway!" Chooki said, a bit of his squeaky voice showing.

"No way!" Gen yelled, frustrated. "This is Granox we're walking about! Who knows what he could do! For all we know, Guren can already be in Villius' clutches!" Ceylan and I rolled our eyes as the two argued.

"Maybe you guys can use my help?"

We all jumped at the voice and turned to see this universe's Ceylan, no longer in his werecat form. His hood was up, a pair of glowing green cat-like eyes underneath, a bright blue and black striped tail swishing behind him. He waved, with a goofy smile. "Hey. I came to thank you guys for releasing me from the mind-control earlier, but then I saw him," he said, pointing at Ceylan. "and thought, 'Something's not right here.'"

"N-now, I can explain this," our Ceylan stuttered nervously. "we're from another dimension, and I know you probably think that I'm lying, but we came following the Granox from our universe, and he had this pendant that can control anyone, which he put on you-"

Ceylan stopped as Were-Ceylan laughed. "No, I believe you guys, I was chasing my Granox, and I saw two of him, so it's really not hard to believe."

I sighed in relief that he believed us so easily. Were-Ceylan lowered his hood, revealing a pair of bright blue cat ears. "Don't you _dare_ say anything about my ears." He growled as he noticed Chooki trying his best not to laugh behind him. "Anyways, I think I can help you guys find Guren, but is he from here or…?"

"He's from our universe." I answered.

"Right. Anyways, I have enhanced senses when I'm in werecat form. So, I can find your friend, supposing I don't confuse him with mine, but that won't be a problem. Anyways so we should think of a plan shall we?"

* * *

We finally decided on staying at Mr. White's shop for the night, since he would be out until tomorrow. Were-Ceylan would be in werecat form and would travel by rooftop to the shop, and we would follow him on ground, so the two Ceylan's wouldn't look suspicious. We were about to leave when Were-Ceylan stopped, looking at us from over his shoulder. "When I was in Granox's control, I didn't _bite_ any of you did I?" he said, with a strong sense of seriousness in his voice.

I suddenly remembered when he bit down on my wrist, and I looked down to my wrist, where there was a small bite mark from when he was his werecat form. It wasn't too noticeable, so I shook my head, a nervousness washing over me. The others shook their heads as well, and we walked to the shop, as I followed behind, rubbing the bite on my wrist.

* * *

I lay in the bed of one of Mr. White's spare rooms (there was enough for us to all have separate rooms). I sat up, observing my wrist. The bite was already almost gone, and it was just a small nub of pain know, hardly noticeable. I stared outside, the (almost full) moon hanging in the sky. There was something about the bite that bothered me more. I realized it as soon as Were-Ceylan had asked if he had bitten anyone earlier, and I knew _exactly_ why now. I sighed as I remembered the same thing I've been telling myself since then.

Because when you are bitten by one, you become one yourself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Dun Dun Dun! Bet you weren't expecting that were you! What will happen next you'll have to see next chapter!**

**Toxsa: Do I really sound like that?**

**Me, Ceylan, Gen, and Guren: Yes.**

**Me: Anyway, see ya next chapter, and rock on!**


	6. Chapter 5

Eclipse: Part Two:

_Gen's POV_

I sat on one of the couches in Mr. White's shop. The other's had gotten up before me, and had gone out looking for Guren, except for Toxsa, who still hasn't woken up. They had left me a note saying that they had split up to look for Guren, and they would swing around to get me and Toxsa once they found out where Guren was.

I sighed as I crumpled up the note and threw it into one of the trash cans lying around. I turned as I heard someone walking in. Toxsa walked in, looking feverish. When I say feverish, I mean he looked like he was going to faint any minute. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't remember him being sick last night. "Hey Toxsa, you feeling okay? You look like you just got run over by a bus."

"I'm fine!" Toxsa snapped, his voice sounding a bit raspy.

Well something is ticking of the midget, it was either Toxsa just wasn't a morning person, or something really was wrong. "Hey, I was just trying to be nice midget." I snapped back.

Toxsa, who appeared to be very angry, was about to say something back, but he suddenly let out a loud yell, and he held his head. I got up, concerned. I gasped as Toxsa opened his eyes, and instead of the usual amber color of his eyes, they were a bright, blood red.

* * *

Guren snapped awake. He tried to stand but he couldn't get up, and found out that he was tied to a chair. He looked around to try and see if he could recognize wherever he was, and he did, and figured out it was most likely one of the warehouses near the beach.

"Nuh-uh Bravenwolf, you're not going anywhere!" Guren's head snapped up as he heard Granox behind him. The red-head narrowed his eyes.

"Granox… where are the others?!" he growled.

"Who knows, but I have captured Tributon of this dimension, and soon, I will return to Lord Villius with you and Tributon in hand!"

Guren narrowed his eyes as he heard the laughs of Granox fading away. Guren sighed. All he could do was wait…

* * *

_Chooki's POV_

Me and Ceylan, the one from our universe, walked up to the door of the shop, Were-Ceylan not far behind, in his human form. "Did you find Guren?" I asked. Were-Ceylan nodded.

"Yup. He's at a warehouse not far from where I met you guys. Let's just get Gen and Toxsa and we'll-"

He didn't get to finish as they heard a loud crash from in the shop. We ran inside, the crashing coming from the living room. We ran in and gasped as we saw the scene in the living room. The couches were strewn around, mess everywhere. But that wasn't what surprised me, what did was that across from Gen, who was holding one of Mr. White's antique swords, was a large panther. The panther had large red eyes, and had dark, spiky green fur. It snapped its teeth at Gen, who had a large scratch running across his cheek. Before I could call to Gen, there was a flash of blue light as Were-Ceylan, in his werecat form, ran past and crashed into the panther's side.

By the size of the panther, I assumed it was another werecat. Me and Ceylan exchange worried glances as the two werecats fought. "Run for cover! I'll handle it from here!" Were-Ceylan said, his voice sounding like a mix between his own and an actual tiger's.

The werepanther jumped and flipped Were-Ceylan over, and raked his claws down Were Ceylan's soft white-furred underbelly, the weretiger roaring in pain. The weretiger wasn't giving up however, and kicked the panther hard in the chest, sending him reeling back. It tried to recover, but Were-Ceylan was already there, clawing at the werepanther's muzzle.

Soon though, Were-Ceylan was on top of the panther, and had his jaws around its throat, getting ready to bite down and end it, when Gen yelled at the top of his lungs.

"NO! STOP! THAT'S TOXSA!"

We all froze, Were-Ceylan looking mortified. "What do you mean its Toxsa?!" he growled.

"We were talking, and I teased him, and he just turned into that!"

The weretiger backed up, but he smashed his paw across the panther's head to knock him out. There was a flash of blue and green light, and Were-Ceylan and Toxsa were back in their human forms. Were-Ceylan pulled his jacket closer, still looking sorry about hurting Toxsa. Speaking of Toxsa, I gasped as I looked him over. He had a pair of dark green panther ears on top of his head, a long green tail poking out from under his shirt.

I let out a sigh of frustration. That boy always seems to get in trouble…

* * *

We had to wait for Toxsa to wake up to go rescue Guren, much to the two Ceylans displeasure. Gen had no bites on him, just scratches, which shouldn't affect him, which was good. Gen and the others were in the kitchen as I leaned against the wall, frustrated. I was _definitely_ going to knock some sense into to Toxsa when he woke up.

I flinched as I heard yawning as Toxsa awoke. He looked confused for a minute, and I yelled, "Guys! He's awake!"

The others ran in, as Toxsa looked at us confusedly. It was just then that I noticed that Toxsa's eyes were a bright crimson, and cat-like. "Guys… why are you looking at me like that-"

He didn't get to finish as Were-Ceylan was instantly scolding him. "Why didn't you tell us about me biting you?! I _told_ you to tell us! Now you… urgh!" Were-Ceylan stormed off angrily, tail lashing back and forth.

"Guys what was he going to say?" Toxsa said worriedly. Ceylan pointed to the top of his head, a nervous smile on his face. Toxsa reached up and felt the fluffy ears on top of his head, gulping.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. That's when his tail instinctively curled around him, and let out another yelled when he saw it. And then… well…

He downright fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: I just want to apologize for the jumbled up chapter. I just really just didn't know what to write, and it felt weird calling Eclipse Ceylan 'Were-Ceylan', so I will try my best to make the next chapter better.**

**Shadarus: But good news is, the next story arc will be 'Moon, Fawn, Stone, and Claws', so get ready and rock on!**


End file.
